Serpent's Venom
by Tzimisce
Summary: Youko's old enemies start fouling up his human life, to keep those he loves safe he may have to reveal his true nature... rated M just to be on the safe side, probable Kurama x OC in later chapters


Author's Note: This fic I found on my compy and had almost completely forgotten that I'd started it, so please bear with me, I failed to write an outline before I put it on hiatus so other then my original inspiration I don't remember all of what I wanted to write. This takes place after the end of the series. Kurama is the main character and is in college, the other characters will make an appearance throughout the fic. To tell you the truth I don't remember the end of the series so I'm probably going to screw up the time line but oh well. My usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor am I making a profit, I do however own Alexia and the plotline, please ask me before using either or reposting the story on another site. Thank you!

* * *

"Remember a serpent's venom effects long after its bite." - Vicious, Cowboy Bebop

* * *

"Your first essay will be due two weeks from now over one of the topics in the first bracket, I will not be accepting late work, also those of you who haven't taken the quiz online to do so before midnight tonight or you will get a zero which is not a good way to start the first grade of the semester. Any other questions?"  
"What style do you want the references?"  
"MLA will work or any other just be consistent."  
Kurama shut his book and slowly started to pack his things, he was anxious to get out of the stuffy classroom. His next class didn't begin for nearly an hour but he did have to hike halfway across campus to the Science building. If he was lucky his professor would have left the door open from his previous class and he could spend the free time collecting data for his lab.  
"Anything else?" The class remained silent, "Well I will see you all Wednesday." The redhead was one of the first out the door, he didn't have anything against history, he usually found it very interesting, it was just this professor. They didn't come more boring and routine then the one he was taking Ancient Civilizations from.  
Their was a buzz in the halls, groups of three or four standing in tight groups talking in hushed voices, Kurama looked around confused. What could be this exciting? As he maneuvered his way down the corridor he caught bits of conversation.  
"-new to our school."  
"Did you see their uniforms?"  
"Where are they from?"  
"research for the dig in Iseki."  
If he wasn't mistaken the buzz was about the arrival of exchange students from somewhere. He headed to the stairs only to find them packed tight of students. With an irritated sigh he headed to the other set of stairs at the end of the hall. His fellow classmates could be so stupid sometimes. They were just new students for heaven's sake, it was only the second week of class it wasn't that big of a deal.

* * *

"The students that we received just arrived Professor." A middle aged man said as he entered the Archaeology Department head's office.  
"Thank you. Please show them in."  
The small office was soon filled with the six exchange students. Six of his finest students had gone around the world to help on various digs and these were the students that had been sent in their place. He hoped that they were as good in field work as they were at applications.  
"Welcome to Japan and to the University of Tokyo. I'm Dr. Tanaka in charge of the Archaeology Department, we're happy that you all have made it here without injury but I'm sure that your all tired from your flights so I'll keep this as brief as possible so you can get to your rooms. You all are the best and brightest upcoming minds in the archaeological field and we need your help. All of you are experienced on digs and each of you has your own focus that will aid our team. Over the next three years we're hoping to find credible evidence that the monoliths at Iseki Point are either man made or created by nature. We'll discuss other information later; I understand that dorm rooms have been prepared for you Mr. Hayashi will take you to them. I'd like all of you to meet me here at ten tomorrow so I can get you acquainted with the equipment and get you each a set of keys." Their was a long pause. "Have a good afternoon and I'll see you in the morning." The students murmured something that could be likened to goodbye. "And would Ms. Craig please remain behind?"  
The room emptied slowly, the hallway was nearly stuffed with bodies all trying to catch a glimpse of the team. It was surprisingly quiet given the number of people that were smashed into the hall.  
"Ms. Craig?" the girl nodded. "Have a seat. You come to us with a recommendation from Dr. Carrington correct?" Again she nodded as she took her seat. "You are going to be my team leader. I was told that you already have some experience running a dig?"  
"Yes sir" she replied in Japanese seeming uncomfortable with the words coming out of her mouth.  
"Says here that you worked with Dr. Carrington in Egypt, Turkey, and Crete. You also helped lead an underwater mapping project near Crete, correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well I'll have you know that you have more field experience then most of our other transfers, I believe you're the only one who has any experience in a water dig as well." He glanced to an open file on his desk, "Looks like you are also our only transfer to have a Masters. Are you going for a Doctorate?"  
"Yes sir."  
He smiled, "How's your Japanese Ms. Craig?"  
"Moderate sir" she began with a slight blush. "Nathan –err Dr. Carrington didn't really tell me that I was considered for this dig until seven or eight months ago. Thankfully one of the guys on my last dig knew some, everything else has been practice."  
"So you're self taught?"  
"Basically"  
"You speak very well then." She nodded a thank you. "I think that's all, if you hurry you can try to catch up with the others if not I'm sure any of the students can direct you to the main office where someone can get you a key to your room."  
"Thank you sir." She rose and extended her hand for a handshake. "I'm looking forward to working with you."  
"Likewise."


End file.
